The invention relates to a camera tube comprising an entrance window, a photo-sensitive target which is arranged opposite the entrance window, an electron gun for generating an electron beam for scanning the target, and means for reducing optical cross-talk in the target.
A camera tube of this kind is known, for example, from British Pat. No. 1,067,186. A camera tube described in this Patent Specification has an anti-halo window for reducing optical cross-talk in the target. Because the major part of the light which is reflected by the target lands outside the target after reflection from the entrance surface of the anti-halo window (due to increased lateral displacement of the light,) an anti-halo window of this kind results in a substantial reduction of the optical cross-talk. In many cases, particularly in camera tubes with increased red-sensitivity, the effect of the anti-halo window, however, is not completely adequate.